honnête
by saerusa
Summary: Momoi Satsuki; tipe ideal Aomine Daiki. yang jadi masalah, kapan Aomine menyadarinya? ibarat pepatah, gajah di pelupuk mata tak terlihat, semut di seberang lautan kelihatan—aomine/momoi, daisuki. [spesial untuk kikurocchi!]


**honnête**

**kurokonobasuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**

**story is mine**

**warn; **disini momoi & aomine udah lulus dari touou **ooc** dan **typo** selalu ada **banyak kekurangan**

**a/n; **ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan daisuki HEHEHE & mbok tik eheheh we love daisuki terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

Momoi malu.

Pertama kali malu saat Aomine menatapnya. Biasanya, sahabat kecil (katanya sih, katanya) itu tidak pernah memberi getaran aneh di dadanya.

Namun, ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu berhenti membaca majalah model favoritnya untuk memperhatikannya, ada yang beda.

Penawaran Kise untuk mengikuti casting mengawali semuanya. Tidak disangka, dengan mudahnya Momoi diterima dan entah kenapa ada yang kurang jika Momoi tak bertanya (atau minta izin?) dulu pada Aomine.

Jangan tanya alasannya karena Momoi sendiri juga tak mengerti.

Libur setelah kelulusan dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Aomine. Pemuda itu mendaftar ke sekolah kepolisian, dan Momoi antusias dengan kombinasi seragam polisi dan Aomine Daiki.

Bersantai-santai di kamar, menghabiskan banyak snack, semalaman memandangi majalah Mai Horikita tak membuat Aomine bosan.

Pintu apartemen diketuk,

"Masuk..." Aomine hapal betul khasnya bunyi ketukan pintu Momoi. Wajah Momoi yang berbinar muncul dari balik pintu, lengkap dengan senyuman yang lebar, "Selamat pagi, Dai-chan!"

Dan sampah berserakan, benda-benda berantakan, apartemen awut-awutan, Aomine yang tiduran di sofa menjadi sambutan yang sungguh indah bagi Momoi. Raut wajah si gadis langsung berubah drastis.

"Dai-chan, kautahu..." lanjutan kalimat terputus dan menggantung di udara. Momoi menghela napas, berkacak pinggang, siap memuntahkan nasihat panjang lebar—

"Aku tahu..." Aomine berguling dari sofa, jatuh ke lantai dan berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kausnya. Momoi akan mengomelinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan!" Momoi menimpuk Aomine dengan bantal sofa dan menggerutu pelan. Kelincahan dan kegesitan Aomine mampu menghindari lemparan bantal Momoi berkali-kali. Aomine menggosok ujung matanya dan memberi Momoi sebuah tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Minta dianter kemana lagi?" Aomine memperhatikan penampilan Momoi hari ini. Rambut dijepit sederhana, jaket rajutan longgar bewarna merah muda yang pucat, rok denim dibawah lutut dan stoking hitam. Cantik.

"Ki-chan bilang aku diterima casting. Katanya hari ini aku disuruh kesana jam 10, studio Ki-chan,"

Alis Aomine bertaut.

Aomine menepuk bahu Momoi, dan memerintahkan agar Momoi mengikuti kemana telunjuknya mengarah. Jam. Di dinding.

"A-ha-ha—ha-ha masih jam setengah tujuh," Momoi nyengir tanpa dosa, mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "Aku bantuin bersih-bersih deh,"

Momoi memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan. Aomine ini minta dicubit. Ada buku pelajaran saat masih SMA, koran, komik, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dengan kalem ia tata satu per satu buku ke rak di ruang tengah.

"Dai-chan, kemana perginya koleksi majalah Mai-chanmu?" Momoi sadar ada yang hilang dari rak buku Aomine.

"Aku taruh di kardus," Aomine terlihat baik-baik saja pagi ini.

"Mau dikemanain?"

"Kuberikan pada yang membutuhkan," Aomine menata bantal-bantal di sofa yang tergeletak di lantai, sambil menyusun ulang CD band rock kesukaannya.

"Mau disumbangin kemana?" Momoi penasaran. Demi majalah itu, Aomine sering berkorban banyak. Dan sekarang mau diberikan begitu saja? Momoi memilih membuka semua jendela di apartemen Aomine. Angin pagi berhembus masuk ke dalam apartemen, menyegarkan.

"Wakamatsu," Aomine menjawab asal, "Imayoshi atau Sakurai, siapapun terserah,"

"Nggak rugi?" Momoi lebih dari sekedar kata terkejut.

"Aku menyisakan satu majalah edisi spesial," Aomine menjawab datar, memperlihatkan majalah berukuran jumbo yang terjepit di ketiaknya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Nah, ini Aomine normal yang dikenal Momoi.

"Kenapa nggak bareng ama Kise?" tanya Aomine sambil berjongkok, memunguti sampah-sampah, ada batang pocky sisa ngemil semalam dan joroknya Aomine langsung menggigitnya diiringi suara jijik Momoi, "Kenapa harus dianter aku?"

_Iya sih... kenapa harus Dai-chan juga ya. Tapi 'kan aku maunya Dai-chan..._ "Aku maunya Dai-chan!"

"Mau banget?" Aomine bangkit, di lengannya banyak bungkusan makanan dan berjalan ke arah dapur, Momoi langsung mengekori Aomine,

Kalau diantar Aomine, Momoi merasa aman. Suatu hari, Momoi pernah digoda oleh oknum menyebalkan tak bertanggung jawab, Aomine dengan garangnya membentak si laki-laki untuk tidak mengganggu Momoi lagi.

Jadi, sampai sekarang Momoi mau kemana-mana diantar Aomine itu sudah seperti kebiasaan. Momoi merasa aman, dan Aomine merasa kewajibannya menjaga Momoi.

"Makanya bela-belain kesini juga," Momoi menarik-narik ujung kaus hitam lengan ¾ Aomine, "Anterin ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oke, Dai-chan. Kau nanti akan menyesal," ancam Momoi sebal, "Awas kalau aku udah terkenal, kita nggak saling kenal,"

"Hmm,"

"Dai-chaaaann!"

Aomine membuang sampahnya, Momoi mengambil sapu dan pengki, dan mulai menyapu remah-remah di lantai. Aomine melirik Momoi sekilas, mata mereka saling bertabrakan, dan Aomine kembali bersiul, mencuci beberapa piring di bak. Momoi mengangkat bahu, heran.

Aomine menguap, "Aku masih ngantuk,"

Ruang tengah sudah bersih hanya dalam hitungan menit. Momoi langsung merapikan lipatan baju bersih diatas mesin cuci, "Ayolah..."

Keran air tertutup. Piring-piring bersih tersimpan rapi di rak. Aomine mengelap tangannya, mengambil gelas dan berjalan ke arah dispenser. Beberapa tegukan mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Oi, gak usah repot—"

Aomine meneguk ludah.

Jendela yang berseberangan dengan mesin cuci membiarkan sinar matahari yang keemasan menyinari rambut panjang Momoi yang halus dan panjang. Potret Momoi dari belakang begitu cantik.

"Ngomong apa Dai-chan? Nggak jelas," tanya Momoi dengan posisi membelakangi Aomine, terus melipat baju bersih yang sayangnya tercampur dengan baju kotor lagi,

Aomine mengulurkan lengan, jari-jarinya menggapai sesuatu,

"Rambutmu harum," Aomine menciumi helaian rambut Momoi ditangannya, "Pakai sampo apa?"

Hening sejenak.

Momoi bengong sendiri. Dia berbalik, dan mendapati Aomine sedang bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Lama-kelamaan, pipinya merona, dan panas semakin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

_INI DAI-CHAN?! INI DAI-CHAN? DAI-CHAN YANG MECOM BANGET? KOK BISA ... IH DAI-CHAN HARI INI KENAPA? _

Pada dasarnya, semua kriteria ideal Aomine ada dalam diri Momoi. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Aomine tak pernah menyangkal Momoi itu cantik. Manis. Momoi seperti gumpalan kapas yang menyenangkan. Sampai hal tersensitif bagi perempuan pun, Momoi memang memiliki segala hal favorit Aomine dan kebanyakan laki-laki.

Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang, kapan Aomine menyadari bahwa ada gadis impian & selalu ada di sisinya?

KAPAN?!

"Dai-chan jangan melihatku seperti itu terus!" Momoi menginjak kaki Aomine cukup keras, tapi tak ada suara mengaduh kesakitan.

Dan untuk kali pertama, Aomine sadar fakta yang begitu menyakitkan... bahwa selama ini gadis cantik selalu ada di dekatnya.

Pantas jika Wakamatsu dan Imayoshi mengatainya terlalu goblok. Ahomine. Daikampret. Toh, dia baru sadar perempuan secantik Momoi ada di dekatnya. Untuk apa susah-susah mengejar Mai-chan kalau ada Momoi disini? Untuk apa menghabiskan waktu demi orang yang tak pernah ia kenal, bahkan belum pernah bertemu? Sedangkan disini ada gadis yang sepertinya mengerti dirinya sendiri lebih dari siapapun.

'Aominecchi goblok.' Kise saja sampai mengatainya seperti itu, ketika reuni kisedai setelah upacara kelulusan di SMA masing-masing. 'Minechin mau kue? Ini bisa bikin pinter lho,' atau 'Aomine-kun, apa kau tidak sadar?' satu lagi, 'Dia bodoh, nanodayo,' apalagi yang satu ini, 'Daiki... sesekali peka terhadap lingkunganmu sendiri,' Ah, Aomine tidak mau mengingat lagi umpatan yang dialamatkan sahabat kesayangan kepadanya.

Aomine mencengkram erat lengan Momoi.

Jadi selama belasan tahun ini matanya kemana. Kenapa baru sadar. Ratusan pertanyaan bersliweran dalam benak Aomine. Dari kecil sampai sekarang, Momoi selalu ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Selalu perhatian. Bahkan Momoi rela tidak satu sekolah dengan Kuroko yang notabene menjadi pemuda idaman Momoi. Demi Aomine. Mungkin karena terbiasa, Aomine tak menganggap ada hal spesial. Momoi ada, dan Aomine tak berpikir jauh. Seperti itu hubungan mereka jalani.

Tangannya terlepas dari lengan Momoi yang kecil, dan kelembutan kulit Momoi masih terasa di telapak tangan Aomine,

Bola mata Aomine seolah-olah diciptakan untuk terfokus pada potret wajah Momoi. Intens dan tak berkedip. "Dai-chan?"

Aomine memandang Momoi begitu lama.

"Dai-chan berhenti melihatku seolah-olah kau ...Dai-chan!" Momoi agak menaikkan tinggi suaranya sembari menendang betis Aomine,

Momoi tertegun. Aomine yang diam saja tanpa reaksi itu... aneh.

"Haa...?" seolah ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata, eskpresi malas terpasang di wajah Aomine, "Apa?"

"Dai-chan, apa aku cocok masuk ke dalam dunia modelling?"

Aomine nyengir lebar.

Aomine memukul kepala Momoi pelan dengan majalah Mai-chan yang digulung di tangan, lalu pemuda itu tersenyum pendek, "Kau cantik dan manis. Selama kau tidak menjadi model majalah dewasa aku tidak keberatan,"

"Aku akan menjadi fans pertamamu, Satsuki."

Momoi tertawa kaku, jawaban Aomine meleset jauh dari tebakan semula, "Nanti kalau terkenal, aku akan mintakan nomer hapenya Mai-chan!"

"Nggak butuh,"

Momoi cengo.

"O-oh aku buatkan roti aja oke?" Momoi mengendap-endap menuju dapur dan kepalanya terbentur dada bidang Aomine, Momoi langsung mengusap-usap dahinya,

"Eits, no, no," Aomine segera menghadang jalan Momoi dengan tubuhnya, "Ingat apa yang terjadi seminggu lalu?" Aomine memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku.

Momoi menggigit bibir, gabungan dari Aomine di pagi hari, kaus hitam 3/4 , mata sipit-sipit, celana denim putih, rambut acak-acakan. MOMOI SAWAAAAN.

"Dapurmu gosong," Momoi menunduk dan mencubit lengan Aomine kecil, "Dai-chan jahat," Momoi menjulurkan lidah, tidak paham kenapa hari ini Aomine ganteng, _GANTENG BANGET PLIS DIA SEKSI KENAPA DAI-CHAN JADI SEKSI GINI YA TUHAN DIA EMANG ITEM TAPI EKSOTIS, _"Jelek, banget preet,"

Aomine memandangi sampul majalah Mai-chan edisi spesial dan melirik Momoi lagi, dan membandingkan mereka, berakhir dengan dengusan pendek dan majalah edisi sepsial itu dilempar ke tong sampah. Momoi lebih tidak mengerti lagi dengan kelakuan Aomine yang satu ini.

"Beli makanan di supermarket sana," Aomine mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan benda itu pada Momoi. "Kau suka roti stroberi 'kan? Kamu mau beli berapa juga sok aja,"

"Jadi Dai-chan mau nganter?" Momoi memastikan dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

Aomine mengangguk santai sambil melingkarkan handuk ke lehernya.

"Nggak butuh nomer Mai-chan nih? Serius...?"

Momoi hanya bisa bengong melihat penolakan Aomine secara terang-terangan. Padahal ini Mai Horikita yang seksi, yang cantik, pintar, rajin menabung (untuk hal ini Momoi tidak yakin) idola Aomine Daiki selama berapa tahun lho...

"Oi, Satsuki," Aomine melepas kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya, memamerkan otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna, torso yang kuat dan keren, "Pulang dari studio antar aku ke resto yang baru dibuka di Shibuya,"

"Ngapain?" Momoi membuang muka. Sejak kapan dia malu melihat Aomine bertelanjang dada? Perasaan waktu masih kecil biasa saja. Sejak kapan otot-otot itu tumbuh kekar, seksi dan kelihatan tidak bersahabat? Sejak kapan? Momoi menguatkan iman.

"Aku mau makan-makan sama pacar pertama dan terakhirku," Aomine mengorek isi telinganya, "Sekalian perayaan aku diterima di sekolah polisi," tambah Aomine, meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Telinga Momoi menegak.

"Pacar?" Momoi berbalik dan ada kilatan cemburu di matanya. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah ala investigator,

Aomine menguap lagi, menggumam malas, walau dalam hati dia nyengir melihat bahasa tubuh Momoi. _Satsuki... lucu,_ batinnya.

"Siapa? SIAPA DAI-CHAN? KOK NGGAK PERNAH BILANG SAMA AKU? DAI-CHAN PUNYA PACAR HAAAA?" Momoi mengguncang bahu Aomine tidak sabaran dan wajah tak percaya, "DAI-CHAN JELEK!"

Untungnya, Aomine kebal dikatai seperti itu oleh Momoi.

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Cerita sama kamu bisa-bisa nanti semua orang tahu pacarku siapa,"

"Satu SMA dengan kita?"

"Yap,"

"...Manis?" nada suara Momoi merendah.

"Yuu-hu," Aomine terlihat riang sembari mendorong pintu kamar mandi, "Aku mau mandi nih,"

Momoi menarik lengannya, "Siapa orangnya Dai-chan? Cantik ya? Lebih cantik dari Mai Horikita?"

"Yoi," jawaban yang membuat raut wajah Momoi makin kusut.

"Lebih seksi?"

"Aku yakin sih iya,"

_APA. APA KATANYA TADI._ Momoi semakin penasaran dan menyipitkan matanya,

"SIAPAAAAAAA?" Momoi merajuk, "Inisialnya saja plis,"

Aomine memandang wajah Momoi, lalu melempar pandangan ke langit-langit sambil mengusap dagu,

"Ada huruf 'O' sama huruf 'I'," helaan napas terdengar, "Lepas, aku mau mandi," Momoi pikir Aomine cocok jadi model sport. Momoi tidak bisa ikhlas kalau sekarang Aomine punya pacar.

"Mai-chan, kan? MAI HORIKITA 'KAN YAAA?"

Aomine memang hebat menggunakan tatapan untuk kontak melalui mata. "Salah."

"Mau tahu pacarku?"

Momoi mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan kasih tahu Tetsu, oke?"

Aomine mendekat, menyampirkan anak rambut Momoi ke belakang telinga gadis itu, Momoi jadi grogi sendiri, dengan jahilnya Aomine mencubit hidung Momoi sambil nyengir,

"Namanya..." suara Aomine yang jelas berbeda dengan Aomine umur delapan tahun, yang ini jauh-jauh lebih berat, dalam dan seksi berbisik rendah di dekat telinga Momoi,

"Momoi... Satsuki,"

Sebelum masuk kamar mandi, Aomine menerbangkan tiga ciuman hangat; permintaan maaf, pernyataan cinta dan keinginan yang terpendam, membekas pada bibir Momoi, sekilas namun efeknya begitu jelas; benak perempuan itu penuh; _Dai-chan-cium-aku-masa-ini-hari-apa-kenapa-kok-bisa-dia-keracunan-apa-Tuhan-helph-mhe_.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Aomine menepuk jidatnya begitu melihat Momoi dengan pipi merah, sembap, tertidur di lantai, mengacak-acak lipatan bajunya yang sudah rapi.

Aomine ketawa nista, menarik lengan si gadis manis yang masih tergugu, membawa Momoi ke dalam pelukannya. Spesial, pelukan erat Aomine Daiki baru mandi plus tanpa kaus sebagai penghalang kehangatan kulit eksotis nan seksinya.

"Satsuki, ...sesak," Aomine menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Momoi, "Ayo aku antar sekarang,"

"Dasar Ahomine...!" Momoi terisak. Dan tanpa sadar Momoi bergumam, "Wangi banget...".

Selain menertawakan dan mengejeknya, Momoi baru tahu Aomine jago menggunakan bibirnya untuk hal selain itu.

.

.

.

Aomine tahu Momoi diterima di studio tempat Kise bernaung. Cantik gitu... tidak mungkin ditolak. Kise bilang dia tertarik masuk sekolah penerbangan. Aomine sendiri ingin ke kepolisian. Untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ia tinggalkan, Kise mengajukan Momoi sebagai penggantinya di dunia modelling.

Kedengarannya jahat, tapi Momoi tertarik. Dia berniat mengumpulkan uang sendiri untuk lanjut ke universitas jurusan desain. Katanya dia termotivasi melihat Midorima diterima di Todai dengan nilai gemilang. Murasakibara ke sekolah untuk chef. Kuroko dan Kagami mau jadi pemain basket pro se-Jepang. Akashi sudah jelas terbang ke luar negeri untuk sekolah di Harvard. Orang kaya memang beda.

Aomine pikir, beberapa bulan ke depan, Momoi pasti akan mengisi sampul majalah terkenal.

Aomine melirik rak bukunya. Penuh oleh Mai Horikita. Aomine tahu ada yang salah.

Semalaman, Aomine memilah-milah majalah dewasa itu yang mana yang disimpan yang mana yang dibuang.

Bagi Aomine hal itu adalah hal paling tersulit dalam hidupnya. Seperti membuang separuh jiwa. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi percayalah membuang sesuatu yang kau sukai tak semudah kedengarannya. Pada akhirnya, satu yang disisakan pun berakhir di tong sampah.

Aomine tertawa pelan.

Rak kosong di apartemennya nanti akan penuh dengan majalah bersampul Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine tak keberatan.

.

**einde.**


End file.
